


Surprise

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Surprise By Kai

03 October 1998  
<<Disclaimer: These characters belong to CC and 1013. That about covers it. This is for Djinn.  
Catagory: Slash  
Pairing: You tell me

* * *

Surprise  
By Kai

It had been easier to capture you than I'd expected. Almost disappointingly so. I had been following you off and on all day, watching and waiting for just the right moment, the right opportunity. I had known it wouldn't come while the sun was up, but I had watched you just the same, my mind almost dizzy with anticipation. The detour to the bar on your way home had been completely unexpected. I had no idea if you were meeting someone there or had just chosen to stop on a whim, but I was patient. I could wait. For you, I could wait forever.

As it turned out, I waited a half hour, barely enough time for you to have a beer. That was good. I didn't want you drunk when the time came. That wouldn't be fun for either of us. You exited the bar and headed for your car, then saw me, leaning against mine, and you altered your course as expected, walking right into my trap. You asked why I was following you and I almost panicked before I realized you were testing me, to see if it was true. I lied easily, saying I was just looking for someplace to have a drink and, wonder of wonders, you asked if I'd like to follow you to your apartment for beer and pizza. I smiled at how easy this was and followed you home.

The next two hours went quickly. I let you order your pizza and eat, not wanting you to face what was to come on an empty stomach, but when you opened your second beer, your third all 1together for the night, I knew I had to put an end to that particular activity. Downing the last of my first drink, the one I had been nursing, I asked for another, grinning when you jumped up to comply. I only had a moment when your back was turned but it was long enough to drop the two tiny pills down the bottle's mouth where the tasteless pellets devolved instantly. When you turned around again, I was just as you'd left me, leaning back on the sofa, watching TV.

Hauling your unconscious body out of your apartment and into the back seat of my car was easy. Almost alarmingly so. I didn't encounter a soul from your building and suspected that if I had, they wouldn't have done anything to stop me. Once behind the wheel I let out a deep sigh. The hard part was over, now it was time for the fun to begin.

The location I had chosen was only a few blocks from your apartment. It was an old motel that received few guests and the management had been more than happy to rent me the particular room I requested, not even blinking when I asked that it not be entered until after I checked out. I spent a week getting the place exactly the way I wanted it. The last thing I needed was some cleaning lady coming in and calling the cops.

We arrived at the motel less than twenty minutes after you had sipped that beer. It was later in the evening than I had hoped, but the plan was going so well I hesitated to complain. I had you balanced on my left shoulder, opening the door to our room, when you groaned. There was no way you should be waking up yet, but I couldn't take any chances. I hurried inside, congratulated myself for leaving a light on earlier, and bent over, depositing your limp form on the customized platform I had created for this occasion.

I ran back to the door and locked it then quickly returned to your side. The anticipation was almost painful as I began the preparations. Pulling you into a sitting position by your arms, I held you up as I tried to remove your T-shirt. Pulling that off over your head proved a tad more difficult than I would have imagined, but I had determination on my side. The shirt never stood a chance.

I laid you back gently, the foam rubber mat cradling your body as I whipped off your shoes and socks, then reached for the button on your pants. My hands shook annoyingly as I coaxed the metal disk from the hole, then held my breath as the sound of your zipper filled the room. Grabbing the bottom of each pant leg, I tugged, dragging them from your hips, your blue boxers following partway, stopping just as it was getting interesting. The pants landed on the shirt as my fingers slipped under the elastic band and drew the boxers down, giving me the view my eyes had longed for. I stared at your perfect body, the muscles evident even in sleep, your beautiful cock laying quiescent in a thatch of dark hair. I reached out to touch it, but you stirred, reminding me of the task at hand; no pun intended.

My 'tools' were lined up beside the makeshift bed and the first thing I had to do was restrain you. I couldn't have you waking up and leaving. Not after all the trouble I went through to make this night happen. I arranged your limbs in a spread-eagle fashion, securing them with padded cuffs to eyelets at the four corners. As an added feature, the tethers on your ankle cuffs could be lengthened to suit my needs, but I didn't have to worry about that now. The next step was the blindfold. It wasn't to keep you from knowing who your captor was, it was far too late for that, but rather to add to the excitement of not knowing what was happening until it happened.

The last item I needed in place before you woke was something I had thought long and hard over; a gag. It wasn't that I was afraid you would object, much, or that you would scream, but I was concerned you would scream too loud and our fun would come to an embarrassing end at the local police station. I had considered a ball gag, but after trying it on myself I opted instead for a plain old cloth. Big enough to muffle any noise, but small enough to be comfortable.

Gag in place, I stood back and inspected my handiwork. God, you're beautiful.

You stirred again, this time with a panicked grunt as you realized you couldn't move. Before you could hurt yourself I assured you that you were safe, and my voice calmed you immediately. I waited a minute to be certain you were thinking clearly before I explained I had a very special surprise planned for you. A questioning grunt almost made me tell more, but there was no fun in that. I turned to get more of my supplies ready and a string of agitated grunts made me turn back, asking what was wrong when I knew damn well you couldn't answer. You were trying to pull your legs free when it suddenly dawned on me. Three beers. Good thing I came prepared, just like a boy scout.

I set the plastic container between your legs and gently guided your cock into position. Only you could swear into a gag and make yourself understood. I didn't leave you any choice and less than a minute later it was over. No, you didn't die of embarrassment, but you did turn a lovely shade of pink. My poor baby. If you only knew what was coming next.

I went into the bathroom and filled a small tub with warm, soapy water, then brought it back, setting it beside you. I told you about my day, leaving out details that you could use against me later. As I busied myself with the preparations, I noticed you turn your head, trying to figure out what the sound was as I shook something, but as soon as the shaving cream hit your chest, you let loose with a long, drawn out, disgusted groan. Yes, you hate this idea now, but when I'm finished, you'll love it.

It took almost an hour to lather, shave and rinse your body. I discovered that you were ticklish under your arms and that any type of sharp object around your cock and balls turns you into a statue. You didn't move once, barely breathed, while I very carefully removed your pubic hair, making you as bare as the day you were born. There was no need to worry. I had practiced on myself earlier and knew exactly what I was doing. You sighed in relief when I announced that area was finished, only to tense again as I moved on to your ass. It was a rough hour for you, but it left me so aroused I could hardly put two coherent words together.

Once that job was compete, I got down to business. From a portable heater, designed for baby bottles, I removed the scented oil I had prepared for just this occasion. The scent had a bit of musk, but it was very light. I poured the warm oil onto your chest and started to massage it in, watching you relax immediately, a smile around the gag assuring me you were enjoying this. My hands slid effortlessly across your newly smooth skin, meeting no resistance as I covered your chest and arms, your belly, hips and legs. Your cock had been twitching in anticipation as I moved lower and your muffled curse when I skipped over it made me smile.

I continued down your left leg, massaging your calf, then your foot, my thumbs pressing into the arch and your sigh of pleasure reaching my ears. You enjoyed it just as much as I moved to your right leg and repeated the process, my hands intent on their job, my eyes never leaving your cock. I watched it begin its ascent away from your thigh where it had been resting. As I slid my hands closer , it rose higher, coming out to see what was going on. With regret, I had to stop touching you, just long enough to tear off my clothes, mindless of where they landed. I climbed onto the makeshift platform and straddled your thighs, resting against you just hard enough that you could tell I was naked as well. That knowledge alone was enough to cause your erection to rise up fully, bobbing above your belly as if it were trying to get my attention. Mission accomplished.

I poured more oil into my palm and slicked both hands. Placing them on the top of your thighs and pressing firmly, I slid upwards toward the junction of your legs. I reached my destination in a matter of seconds and enveloped your cock in the oily warmth. Your hard flesh was so strained I was afraid you'd come with another touch, but no fear, I had thought of that too. Before you know what's happening, my hands left you unfulfilled. Your scream behind the gag, the loudest of the evening, told me I would live to regret what I had just done. You would not come until I said so, and I had no immediate plans to do that.

With your muffled threats wafting through the air, I repositioned myself between your legs and released the tethers on your ankles. I was then able to adjust your legs the way I wanted them, and at that particular moment I wanted your knees up and legs spread as wide as possible. Once in this vulnerable position, I reattached the cuffs to a second set of eyelets and left you to figure out you were trapped like that. I could only imagine what was going through your mind as you lay there, exposed in the most brutal fashion to my eyes. I sat back on the end of the platform and watched you struggle for just a moment before relaxing again. You trusted that I wasn't going to hurt you and I took that very seriously. You were right, of course. I wasn't going to harm you..... permanently.

And so, here we are, alone in a motel room, both buck naked and the night has just begun. I make my next move in complete silence and you have no idea what's coming until you feel the pressure, and by then it's too late. Before you even have a chance for a token protest you are the proud owner of a size one butt plug. The kit came with four and you are now wearing the smallest. Not wide enough to cause any pain, it is, however, long enough to stroke a certain gland if you wiggled around. Just to let you know to stay still, I move you myself, grabbing your hips when you almost bucked off the platform.

I look around guiltily as your muffled scream of pleasure/pain echo's throughout the room. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all. I warn you not to move as I get down and cross the room, turning on the TV. There's a tape-delayed baseball game on cable that I want to see and I hear your grunt of disbelief as you realize I'm watching it. I tell you to relax and 'stretch out' a bit, then laugh at my own joke. It's going to be a long night.

At then end of the first inning I introduce you to plug number two. The second inning has plug three making an appearance and I check on the condition of your cock. Still half hard, but a quick lick has you standing tall in an instant. When the third inning ends and I approached, you tried to pull away, but one pass of the rubber over your prostate has you laying perfectly still in a second. As I insert the last and largest plug, a perverse devil makes me give it a little twist. Your cock hardens painfully and begins to leak, the fluid running down your length and collecting on your balls. I can't resist a sample and quickly suck just the head of it into my mouth, letting my tongue dip into the slit for the next drop. You try to thrust into my mouth but I had already anticipated that and pull back. All you succeed in doing is moving the plug again. I warn you not to move and say I'll be back during the seventh inning stretch, leaving you panting into the saliva soaked gag.

I only end up watching another twenty minutes of the game. In fact, I spend twenty minutes *listening* to the game and watching you. It seems you have decided to play with me as I had been playing with you. Every time your erection starts to wilt you purposely wiggle on the plug, exciting yourself. I manage to turn the TV off without taking my eyes from you and hurry back to your side. 

I stare at you for a long moment, drinking in the vision of you bound, gagged, blindfolded, legs spread and body bared to me. If I could keep you like this forever I would in a heartbeat. I reach across and untie your ankle cuffs with the warning not to move, and you obey. I climb onto the platform and get in my new favorite position between your legs. I can picture you tracking me in your minds eye, trying to second guess what I'm about to do. I see no need to make you wait for that information. 

I remove my little toy from your body, pleased that you are now open and ready for me. I retrieve the oil from the bottle warmer and dribble it over your cock and balls, the excess seeping down the crease of your ass. I shift uncomfortably, noticing my own erection for the first time. It's straining away from my body, reaching for you like it has a mind of its own. I can't wait another second. I use the rest of the oil on my own cock and get into position. 

As one last way to torment you, I ask if you're ready. I'm getting very good at deciphering your dirty mouth. I enter you in one, deep thrust, my balls hitting your ass with a satisfying slap of wet skin. You arch your back and as I start to pull out, you wrap your legs around my waist, pulling me back into you. I hadn't given you permission to move your legs, but decide to let it pass. I'm beyond thinking about proper bondage etiquette.

You're pulling at the restraints on your wrists with the rhythm of my thrusts. I know what you want and I happily comply. With your legs holding us together I have both hands free and I use the left one to roll your balls in their silken sac and grip your cock in my right hand and pumping it in the same rhythm. The high pitched scream from the back of your throat coincides with the feel of your testicles tightening up and I circle them with my fingers, drawing them down and stopping your release. You shake your head violently and dig your heels into my back, forcing me into you so deeply that I imagine myself falling into you and disappearing. Oh, but what a way to go.

I watch in fascination as you start to twitch, your skin rippling with each thrust, your abdomen tightening, your neck arched, head pressed deeply into the foam rubber mat. Without thinking, I release my hold on your scrotum and your body starts to spasm as you come with such force that I'm afraid you might actually hurt yourself. But, in another instant I have myself to worry about as your ass muscles contract around me and I come deep inside you, trapped in position by your legs with no way to escape this sweet torment.. I throw my head back and scream. Ironic how I was worried about you making noise. Somehow I retain my grip on your cock and keep milking it as your muscles milk me the same way. Every spurt of semen from your cock causes a contraction that threatens to suck me dry. 

Our bodies are dripping with sweat and cum as the last shivers of orgasm make their way from our souls. I feel your legs relax and look down. I can actually see your heart pounding in your chest and I suddenly remember the gag. I lean forward and quickly pull at the Velcro tab that holds the cloth in place. As it comes free you take a series of gasping breaths. In-between them I make out one word: Blindfold. I pull that off as well and watch your eyes open, struggling to adjust to the light in the room. As your eyes clear and you get a look at me, sweaty, sticky and still half hard inside you, only one question leaves your lips.

"Why?"

I smile at you and point toward the table by the door where a delicious cake awaits us.

"Happy birthday."

The End

Authors note: If you figured out who these two were, let me know. I couldn't decide. Mail: >>

(My personal opinion is that it's an M/K story. Kai just smiles cryptically (via the net) and won't fess up to me. -Djinn)


End file.
